A wide variety of display systems are well known in the art. These can range from simple billboards to more complex image projection and light emitting systems. Such display systems have a wide range of applications from the provision of simple information through to more complex image display and the provision of advertising content.
Whilst a number of display system technologies are well established and in common use, there are often drawbacks associated with them. For example, traditional billboard display systems, whilst being simple and cost effective, are not particularly distinctive. Furthermore, many display systems require large structures to support them as well as a significant amount of installation for them to operate as well as often requiring a high degree of maintenance, particularly if the information that they display is to be updated on a regular basis. This is particularly the case for display systems that are required to display images on a very large scale, such as traditional billboard or electronic display advertising that is provided on top of or on the side of buildings so that they are visible from large distances.
The present invention seeks to overcome at least some of these problems.